


you liked who you were better than who you are

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Texting, blink and you'll miss it ikuzono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: The hardest part of growing up is realizingitsdangeroustogoalone: you could totally take kuwata-kunitsdangeroustogoalone: he's a weeniememewata: NANAMI WTFpsychicbluebird: hello police i just witnessed a fucking murder





	

_group chat with psychicbluebird and itsdangeroustogoalone_

**psychicbluebird:** kuwata-kun i s2g this better be important >.<

 **psychicbluebird:** it's three in the freaking morning???

 **memewata:** well i mean ur awake to complain so,,

 **psychicbluebird:**...you got me there

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** what's going on??

 **psychicbluebird:** btw um. who're u?

 **memewata:** shit have i not introduced you two

 **memewata:** uh well hey maizono meet nanami. nanami meet maizono.

 **psychicbluebird:** ^^ nice to meet u!

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** you too :o

 **memewata:** ok we're acquainted great

 **psychicbluebird:** so why are we here??

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** is everything ok?

 **memewata:** well like. you two are like my best friends y'know?

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:**!!!

 **psychicbluebird:** I'm honoured (*~▽~) but like um? isn't mukuro-chan like ur best friend too?

 **memewata:** i figured if i woke ur gf at 3am she'd axe me

 **psychicbluebird:** and i wouldn't???

 **memewata:** you're 5'5 and i'm a professional athelete

 **psychicbluebird:** fuck you (-＿- )ノ

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** you could totally take kuwata-kun

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** he's a weenie

 **memewata:** NANAMI WTF 

 **psychicbluebird:** hello police i just witnessed a fucking murder

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** c:

 **memewata:** i hate both of you so much. what do you have to say for yourselves

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** (￣。￣)～ｚｚｚ

 **psychicbluebird:** TBH same i am Tired

 **memewata:** i did call u guys here for a reason y'know

 **psychicbluebird:** right. so uh, what was that reason

 **memewata:** well like i was saying, you guys are some of my best friends

 **memewata:** so i respect your opinions

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** (?_?)

 **memewata:** am... am i a good person?

 **psychicbluebird:** uh

 **psychicbluebird:** define good

 **memewata:** idk,, i'm a disaster, i'm a baseball player who hates baseball, i want to be a musician but i can't sing or play an instrument, my cousin hates me, i don't have a future, i want to be loved and cuddled, i'm falling for my friends, i hate the person i am, i want to be seven years old and playing tee ball with the neighbourhood kids, i don't want to grow up, i think death is the solution to several of my problems and i feel in general that nobody really appreciates who i am?????

 **psychicbluebird:** well this got depressing real fast

 **psychicbluebird:** Listen here Kuwata-kun. You are one of my best friends, and I would literally kill someone for you. You matter to me, and I know that other people care about you too!

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** i'm not good with this but... you should know that i don't have many friends besides you. my classmates don't want to talk to the weird girl who plays gala omega all day.

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** meeting you?? changed me?? you're a wonderful person, and i get really happy whenever i see that you've messaged me!

 **memewata:** i love you guys

 **memewata:** tysm, it really means a lot to me aaaa

 **psychicbluebird:** (≧ω≦) stay strong kuwata-kun!! we care!!!

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** <333

 **psychicbluebird:** crap mukuro-chan's tell me to go to bed

 **psychicbluebird:** g'night!! (◡‿◡✿)

_psychicbluebird_ _has left the group chat_

**memewata:** well heck

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** i can stay and chat if you'd like! :o

 **memewata:** i would,, really appreciate that

 **itsdangeroustogoalone:** what are friends for? (*´д｀*)

 **memewata:** ( ^▽^)

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna finish ch 4 of the words you left behind and then this happened instead


End file.
